


How Can I Resist You?

by kookieRidingtae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bruises, Dom/sub, Jealous Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Kim Mingyu, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, and a little bit of fluff :), and mingyu is full on sadist, camboy, wonwoo is a masochist but at the same time he's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae
Summary: Wonwoo hates Mingyu but Mingyu is just an underclassman obsessed with him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	How Can I Resist You?

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this is trash isnsjjsjs
> 
> Idky but i was just randomly singing mamma Mia here we go again's mamma mia and the words 'how can i resist you' stuck on me and so i made them into the title name....yay..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; description of blood and violence (not a fight and it's only once, for now lol)

What Mingyu thought of when he heard _Jeon Wonwoo_ was _the love of my life._

The quiet but really nice and friendly when you get to know him (as Mingyu has observed by the countless friends the older has gotten in the span of the three months they've been in school) raven head made Mingyu feel things he has never felt.

And Mingyu doesn't know if the older will ever return the feelings because every time they accidentally (it's just Wonwoo catching Mingyu's desperate ass staring into his soul) make eye contact the younger would see something similar to disgust in Wonwoo's eyes.

Maybe it's because of the reputation Mingyu has, the playboy persona he created to hide his true self. The one that would chase away anyone who tried to come close to him, the one who was thirsting over the boy he saw on the party his friend had one week before school started.

Mingyu really wished he'd one day be able to speak to the older.

"-Gyu!"

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and shook him back to reality, Mingyu groaned and looked up at his best friend hovering over him. He raised his head from where it was laying on the desk and massaged his sore cheek, grimacing at the drool on his desk Mingyu then threw his best friend, Seungkwan, who had woken him up from his wonderful dream a questioning look with tired eyes struggling to keep themselves open for more than 1 second.

Damn it, Mingyu thought, he shouldn't have slept at 4 AM, it would have been better to just not sleep at all because then he wouldn't know how good sleeping felt and he wouldn't crave it so much now.

He glanced at the clock and saw that his English class was over, the empty classroom a bonus help for Mingyu's sleepy brain.

Seungkwan slapped him, "Mingyu, wake up! They're selling cake in the cafeteria and guess who's there?"

"The food ladies? Or whatever they're called."

Mingyu saw his best friend shake his head with a sigh before a wide smiled took over his face and his eyebrows wiggled up and down.

"Nah, I was thinking more of someone starting with W and ending with 'woo'. You know, the love of your li-"

Mingyu's eyes widened, he quickly got up from his chair and clamped a hand over the speaking way too much and way too loud younger boy's mouth.

"Shh, if he heard you he would kill me!" 

Seungkwan bit his palm, watching with an unamused face as the taller yelped and stepped back.

"No he won't because like I said, he's in the cafeteria with his friends munching on a delicious cake that I so badly want so let's go! Vernon is also there.."

Before Mingyu could say anything the blond had wrapped a tiny hand around his wrist and tugged him forward and Mingyu found himself running behind the shorter.

The moment they set foot in the cafeteria full of students shoving food in their mouths and loud voices chatter everywhere Mingyu's eyes roamed until they stopped on a figure sitting too close to a particular someone Mingyu has never been fond of.

Him being one of the popular kids in the school attracted a few people, with the height of 6 feet something how could you not notice him, and those people started whispering to their friends and soon everyone in the cafeteria knew that _Kim Mingyu_ was there.

Mingyu sighed to himself and switched on a façade, a smirk bloomed on to his features and his right eye closed to throw a wink to a girl walking with a tray.

Almost as if this was some cliché high school movie the girl tripped and dropped her tray, the food fell on the floor and people laughed at her.

The girl, now embarrassed, was about to stand up when Mingyu unexpectedly went up to her and held a hand in front of her, indicating that he wanted to help her up.

The poor girl's face got more red by each passing second.

People started murmuring to each other. 

_Is there something going on between them?_

_Do they know each other?_

_Why is he helping her?_

All those questions ran through people's mind and Mingyu smirked in his mind.

He was only doing this to appear kind and someone reliable (no one, excluding Seungkwan, knew he was anything but those things)to Wonwoo, the boy whom Mingyu knew was watching him.

He helped the girl up and let his hold on her hand linger, his eyes darted to where he knew the older boy sat and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that his gaze was on him and the girl.

..Until that goddamn Kwon Soonyoung whispered something in his ear and Wonwoo's beautiful eyes went to hold eye contact with the annoying prick. His lips stretched into that gorgeous smile that Mingyu loved so much.

Mingyu's blood boiled and his kind expression fell, his aura radiated something dangerous, making every person that walked past them scurry away.

The girl (we will never know her name) let out a small sound of pain when she felt the older boy's grip tightening.

"M-mingyu oppa..." Her plead fell on deaf ears as Mingyu was too occupied with staring at the couple in their own world with murderous eyes that were more directed towards Soonyoung than anything else.

Mingyu's point of view switched to the girl in front of him before throwing a fake smile down at her.

"Sorry, did I hurt you? Let me make it up to you."

He leaned down until his lips grazed against her red ear, "Meet me in the toilet." 

And with that he turned around and walked away, the smile left his face and a blank expression replaced it, though the eyes and his fist showed anything but blank.

Someday..

Someday Mingyu would teach that Kwon Soonyoung not to touch what doesn't belong to him, that Wonwoo doesn't belong to him.

Mingyu never missed the way Wonwoo would ever so slighty blush in the presence of the aforementioned boy and that always made him feel and think some type of way that Mingyu was scared of. He didn't know himself, doesn't know how dangerous he can become and that scares him.

Seungkwan scrunches his nose as he watches the girl from the cafeteria run out of the boy's washroom with a red face and an obvious limp.

Seconds later, his best friend walks out with an unsatisfied look.

"Still didn't come?"

Mingyu shakes his head, muttering that he didn't know why when he knew the exact reason why he couldn't cum.

The girls and guys he screwed weren't Wonwoo and they didn't make him cum as hard (or even make him cum) as those videos of Wonwoo that Mingyu accidentally stumbled upon.

"Okay whatever, let's not talk about that there's something even more important. Mingyu, we have been invited to sit with Wonwoo and his friends by Jeonghan."

One of Mingyu's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Are you sure, by the looks he's given me I don't think he's so fond of me."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine. He invited _me_ but he did say that I could bring a friend so let's go, I chose chasing after you and tell you this instead of talking, and staring, of course, to Vernon so your pysho ass needs to get over killing Soonyoung in your mind and follow me to back to the cafeteria."

"Who said I was killing him in my mind, I might do it for re-"

Seungkwan shot him a look and Mingyu immediately shut his mouth and followed the sassy, short boy who has had a crush on a boy for 5 years. Mingyu's 3 month old obsession was nothing compared to that.

Mingyu tried not to look at the older boy sitting right across from him, tried not to focus on those deep, dark and wonderful eyes watching his every move but it was so hard. Especially if those eyes belonged to Jeon Wonwoo. The culprit of his wet dreams, strange feelings that suddenly popped up upon first sight and the person that causes him heart aches because he doesn't think of Mingyu the way Mingyu thought of him.

"Wonwoo-sshi, what do you think about being in front of a camera?" All heads turned to Mingyu, everyone's faces, except for Wonwoo who's face suddenly lost all blood and was as pale as a ghost, showed confusion.

Mingyu saw him lick his lips and almost moaned because he looked so hot doing it.

Wonwoo cleared his throat, "W-what do you mean?" 

"Oh nothing just thought I saw someone that resembled you in this video I watched yesterday. Think the username was something along the lines of 'tastyemo'."

Mingyu feigned innocence as he watched Wonwoo's expression switch from nervous to a murderous glare. He watched him stand up muttering 'come'. 

Was this it? Was his plan about to work?

Mingyu walked behind the obviously angry and annoyed vixen, he watches him walk with long strides in front of him and Mingyu struggles to not look down at his ass, though it was fun watching him get that adorable expression on his face he didn't want him to make a scene and for people to stick their nose in something that wasn't their business.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a door being closed and looks around in the room they stood in, they were in the science classroom that teachers couldn't use for lessons anymore, reason unknown.

Wonwoo stands in front of him and cranes his neck to look up into Mingyu's eyes.

"Spill. What have you seen?" 

Mingyu's lips tug at the corners and he can't stop the smug smile that blooms into his face.

"The question is what have I _not_ seen, pretty boy. I have to say your performance was quiet impressive, very-"

"Mingyu, I know that you like me but I don't have any, _any_ feelings towards you. Not even as friends."

He pretends not to feel the pain in his chest and instead walks closer to the shorter, his eyes flicker over to his pale neck and remembers the live he saw a few days ago, the same neck that was decorated with a soft looking and pink choker that had Mingyu get all hot and bothered, and jealous because damn would Mingyu do anything for the choker to be his hand, was now in front of him and it would be so easy to just press his lips against Wonwoo's throat and leave marks all over his tender neck.

But first he needs to get Wonwoo wrapped around his finger, needs to have him obey Mingyu's every word and submit himself to his master (aka Mingyu).

"You know....I heard that most parents don't take the news of their son being gay that well."

He paused to see Wonwoo's neutral face convert into something similar to panic.

"Especially if the parents are religious, go to church every sunday, do the prays and all that shit. Now, what do you think they'll do when they know that their eldest son is gay let alone a camboy? Hm? Tell me Wonwoo, will they disown him, home school him or even kill him because they can't stand the embarrassment of other people found out."

Wonwoo's hands start to shake and he unconsciously let's out a small whimper. "S-stop..you can't- you're not going to tell them are you? Mingyu-"

"I'm not but I do want something in return."

Mingyu's watches as relief washes over the older boy's face. 

"That's totally fine, how much do you want?"

The innocence glimmering in his eyes makes Mingyu chuckle. Did he really think that he wanted money when he not even five minutes ago confessed to knowing Mingyu's feelings towards him? (Especially with how far from innocent his life style is)

Mingyu's hand goes up to brush a strand of hair behind Wonwoo's ear, he smiles down at him, "Oh baby, how cute aren't you. You think I'm doing this because I'm after your money, I want something more precious than that.

He leans down to the older's ear and softly bites his earlobe, he blows hot air on to it and watches as it quickly becomes a pretty shade of red.

He chuckles as the older backs away while trying to hide the obvious blush, his face morphs into an adorable expression that Mingyu knows is anger mixed with a frown but he just loves Wonwoo's cute nose scrunch and his sharp eyes darken in such an arousing way Mingyu might just pop a boner if he keeps looking at him like that.

Wonwoo places a hand on his burning ear and the other on his even more burning cheek, darn it, why did he blush, "What do you want, asshole?"

"You."

Wonwoo's left eyebrow rises up.

"I'm not gay."

Mingyu starts laughing, gasping for air as he replayed what the older said over and over in his head.

"You fucking yourself on a 12 inches dildo says otherwise, sweetheart."

Talking out a small piece of paper out of his pocket Mingyu grasped Wonwoo's hand in his and put the paper on his palm.

"Meet me at the address written. You know what'll happen if you don't so I suggest you do as you're told, maybe then I won't have to punish you."

That day, Mingyu had unraveled Wonwoo, had seen him in all his glory and had his way with him, the older helplessly moaning under, on top and beside him and in every other position Mingyu had fucked him in be it with Wonwoo's legs wrapped around the younger's waist as he drove in to him, Wonwoo's back pressed against the wall and Mingyu holding him up with two large hands squeezing each of his buttocks, or Mingyu making him ride him in the kitchen the morning after they woke up from their wild night while Mingyu sat comfortably eating his piece of toasted bread, dark eyes watching as the man on top of him deliciously bounced up and down on his cock.

Mingyu thanked whatever God was up there that his parents had a business trip and wouldn't be back for a month or so thus making this opportunity of freedom such a waste of just being at home all day when he could be at home _fucking Wonwoo_ all day.

It was one particular Wednesday that things got more spicy than before, Mingyu was stressed from school and all it's homework they kept giving them and Soonyoung being touchier than usual with Wonwoo just added fuel to the fire ignited within him.

And so here they were, Mingyu and Wonwoo, the younger was sitting on a chair, a hand wrapped around his rod, giving lazy strokes while his almost pitch black, lust driven eyes were fixated on the view in front of him.

Wonwoo was on his knees with no support from his arms so his upper body was pressed against the mattress while his ass was up in the air and facing Mingyu's way. He was knuckles deep in and Mingyu's eyes trailed over his slender fingers that kept appearing and disappearing into the older's wet and hungry hole judging by the way it sucked in the boy's fingers. His hard adorable, little cock was hanging between his legs, pre-come dripping down into the sheets of Mingyu's bed

Mingyu took a sharp breath before telling Wonwoo to _stop_ and come over so Mingyu could plunge his cock into his greedy cunt.

"You're so beautiful my love."

Wonwoo's eyes snap up to meet his and Mingyu knows that the thing's those eyes of his do to him should make him a bit alarmed and careful but everytime Wonwoo even spares him a glance all he can ever think about is the way his chocolate orbs feel like they're staring into his soul.

"Stop it."

"Why do you keep rejecting me? We're meant to be."

 **"** Mingyu, I don't belong to you. So, please, get away from me after whatever this is that we have ends.

"That's not what you'll be screaming when I have you full with my cock, Wonwoo. Now, be a good boy and do as you were told to do."

Mingyu smirks, watching as the smaller male inches closer to him. Gorgeous, beautiful body getting closer and closer, his fingers itch to run down his pale, slim waist.

Wonwoo's breath hitches when he feels the younger's hand circle around his waist and yank him forward. He stumbles into Mingyu's sitting figure and spreads his legs to make himself comfortable on his lap. The younger chuckles and grabs hold of his own bare, raging member and aligns the tip to the raven heads wet and twitching entrance.

He eyes the elder's small hips and massages his hipbone with a calloused thumb before taking a handful of the flesh of his right buttcheek, he gives it a few rough kneads before landing a harsh slap on the round flesh. The area turns pink in the form of his hand and the smile of satisfaction that creeps onto his face is purely caused by seeing the boy on top of him sporting a painful expression.

"Baby boy, you know I love it when you disobey me but after seeing that fucker all over you today I think it's best for you to be on your best behaviour... otherwise you'll have to face the consequences."

Wonwoo glares at him and Mingyu's smug smile widens.

The smaller catches him by surprise by lowering himself down on Mingyu's awaiting rock hard dick without warning making Mingyu almost choke on air at the tightness, goddammit leave it to Wonwoo to always remain as tight as a virgin even when he gets fucked every day, that envelops his innocent (big) cock that didn't think that Wonwoo would have the guts to be that careless. Mingyu curses at himself for his weird thoughts, cocks can't think, maybe Wonwoo has made his brain so mushy he was unable to use it and chose to use his other head.

"Look, Mingyu, I don't give a fuck about how you feel. Now get this through your thick head. I. Don't. Belong. To. You. You don't own me, I can speak to whoever I want, I can fuck whoever I want, I can-"

Something in Mingyu snaps at the words and all he sees is red and before he can stop himself and gather his thoughts his flying punch lands directly onto Wonwoo flush cheek. He thought doing that would make him get suffocated with guilt and regret because he just hurt the one person who is the sole reason as to why Mingyu is still breathing in this cruel world.

Instead Mingyu shocks himself when he feels a thrill, a shivering that started from his upper body until it grew into his entire body and his cock becomes even harder if that's possible because everything Wonwoo does could make him incredibly and painfully hard in a matter of seconds. 

Wonwoo gasps and his upper body leans backwards, threatening to hit the ground but Mingyu's arm around his waist stops him, before he could even _think_ and process the event that just happened he receives another blow and Wonwoo might had just slipped into unconsciousness right there.

And then he feels lips on his own, a tongue licking and sucking on his lower lip where the skin there had split and blood kept streaming down.

Mingyu stands up with the older still connected to him and brings the two of them to the bed where he places Wonwoo on his back.

Wonwoo's eyes were shut and his hand came up to touch the place where the punches had landed, he feels something wet on the corner of his bottom lip.

He draws his hand back in front of his face and takes a look at it. His eyes darken in unconcealed anger though the tears that had started to form made him look less angry and Mingyu _anticipated_ the strike that he was about to get because he just _knew_ that the older wouldn't back down with just one or two punches. Mingyu decides then and there that Wonwoo with pain written all over his face is his second favorite expression, first being Wonwoo's smile.

"You bastard." He says before landing an earpiercing slap to Mingyu's cheek.

The dark haired boy's head snaps to the side, with a cracking sound from his neck, from the force of Wonwoo's slap and he lets out a loud laugh. He licks his lips and feels the metallic taste of blood.

Mingyu leans down and catches Wonwoo's bleeding lips between his own bloody one's. Their bloods mix as lips moved against lips and teeth clashed against each other, they took turns sucking on the other's tongue before Mingyu decided to shove his tongue down Wonwoo's throat and lick everywhere.

When they pull away there's a string of saliva mixed with blood connecting to their lower lips.

Mingyu takes the back of his hand and wipes the wetness away. He trails invincible patterns on Wonwoo's chest, the action leading onto something more sinister as Mingyu wraps his large hand around Wonwoo's neck and squeezes so hard Wonwoo saw black dots. Mingyu could already see the fingerprints of his hand painted in purple around the boy's pale neck forming and he couldn't wait until he'd have the older's body full with reds, purple's and all kinds of colors.

"See, aren't we just the perfect couple? We both hit each other. And I just fucking love seeing you in pain even more wonderful if I was the cause of it."

"Fuck off Mingyu." Wonwoo chokes out and Mingyu shuts him up with a hard thrust delivered to him, fat tip bumping against the bundle of flesh inside of Wonwoo that had him arching his back off the bed, neck thrown back and inviting Mingyu to just ravish it, take me, Mingyu hears it say in his head and he'd be a fool not to mark his property up so others (Soonyoung) would know not to touch what belongs to Mingyu.

And so Mingyu dives in, biting and sucking on Wonwoo's poor neck, the skin that was getting abused by Mingyu's unforgiving canines turned into painful looking bite marks, all red and purple around the area of the bites but the bites of which the younger's teeth had pierced through the skin were red and oozing out small amounts of blood. Wonwoo felt disgusted with himself when he welcomed the pain with loud and needy moans, his own hands gripping tightly on the younger's back and blunt fingernails dragging down the muscular back so hard Wonwoo was sure they'd be marks and felt satisfied that he had also marked the younger.

Maybe this deal of Wonwoo belonging to Mingyu as long as his parents never found out would be a benefit to not only Mingyu but Wonwoo as well because if it weren't for Mingyu then Wonwoo wouldn't know that he absolutely loved being treated roughly and fucked hard into the mattress.

Maybe his fans would love watching Wonwoo getting destroy by a totally psycho high schooler.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahhaha im so sry ik my writint sucks and im pretty sure there were grammars here and there but im positive it's understandable


End file.
